ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Davis
Aubrey Davis is a character from The Grudge 2, protrayed by Amber Tamblyn. Aubrey is the younger sister of Karen Davis and travels to Tokyo as she is sent by her mother to bring her back home. After the plan fails, she ends up exposed to the grudge curse that killed her sister and joins forces with Eason, attempting to solve the mystery and save their lives. Biography The Search for Karen Aubrey lived in Pasadena, California and was informed by Mrs. Davis about Doug's death and the current situation of her sister. Aubrey then goes to Tokyo and finds a distraught and pleading Karen in the hospital. Karen immediately tells her that she is the only one able to stop "her". Confused, Aubrey leaves Karen and is approached by Eason, a young journalist from Hong Kong who rescued Karen from the house fire. Aubrey thanks Eason for his act but demonstrates suspicion after she is told he is a journalist. Eason follows Aubrey out of the hospital and they are both horrified to see Karen fall to her death right in front of them. Investigating the Saeki Family History In her grief, she visits Karen and Doug's home and finds her sister's research of the Saeki family murders. She is found and awaken by Eason the morning after. Aubrey is told by Eason about the occult nature of the Saeki house and its effect on people - including Karen and himself - since they had stepped into the house. Wanting more information, Eason decides to go back to the house. Aubrey decides to follow him, determined to find out what killed her sister. Eason makes her promise not to enter the house, but she is dragged into the house by Toshio. Eason ushers her out with Kayako's diary in his hands. Encounter with the Curse Aubrey feels Kayako's diary writings are "scary", and Eason clarifies they are actually sad, until the part he is unable to read. He suggests they should visit an associate of his; through him they learn that Kayako's mother was an itako who expelled evil spirits from people using Kayako as a vessel (spirits are attracted to children as purest souls). In Eason's apartment, Aubrey shares her true feelings on Karen, her annoyance with Karen's overbearing and her guilt over wishing her out of her life. She falls asleep and after waking up, Aubrey discovers Eason's body inside his dark room, as he has succumbed to the curse. She is also pursued by Kayako and runs out of Eason's apartment. Following the instructions left, Aubrey travels to a rural village where Kayako spent her childhood with her mother. Unaware that Toshio's ghost is by her side, as a man plays peek-a-boo with him. She finds the elderly woman, Mrs. Kawamata, and tells her about Karen's desperate act and her belief that the fire has worsened the curse. Aubrey is then told that it was not actually about the house; Kayako's rage is able to spread itself and destroy everything it touches. Aubrey blames Mrs. Kawamata for turning Kayako into what she now is, and the woman clarifies that Kayako turned into what she is because she was foolish. to the house's past.]]Mrs. Kawamata then notices Aubrey has brought Kayako with her. The ghost than attacks her mother, and Aubrey witnesses the old lady die. Aubrey returns to the Saeki house and makes a last call to Mrs. Davis, revealing her long-held grudge over her mother's favoritism of Karen but still telling Mrs. Davis she loves her. Aubrey then enters the house to confront the curse at last. She asks what it wants and is answered, as she has a vision of Karen calling for Doug. She follows Karen upstairs and is taken to an insane Takeo Saeki, who has just discovered about Kayako's secret feelings for professor Peter Kirk through her journal. Aubrey realizes Takeo is walking towards her and attempts to run from him. With Toshio watching from upstairs, Aubrey has her neck snapped by Takeo and dies, as Kayako (in her living form) approaches her. Aftermath It is implied that Allison, one of the schoolgirls that entered the house, actually saw Aubrey's ghost in the attic rather than Kayako's. Aubrey also held a grudge on her mother and was murdered in the same way Kayako was. In a deleted scene, Mrs. Davis later received Aubrey's belongings, with Kayako's journal attached. As she flips the diary's pages, Mrs. Davis is affected by the curse. She coughs up Kayako's hairy head which causes her jaw to be ripped off. The canonicity of this scene and Mrs. Davis' fate remains unknown. Notes and trivia directing Amber Tamblyn.]] *Aubrey's demise began with a vision (she sees Karen calling for Doug and follows her) and ended as an atemporal connection (the deceased Takeo recreates Kayako's murder on her). *Aubrey was portrayed by Amber Tamblyn, who has previously guest-starred in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, although she did not have scenes with Sarah Michelle Gellar. She also appeared in the similarly themed The Ring. **Sarah Michelle Gellar's title character Buffy also dealt with a younger and troublesome sister; they were also raised by a single mother. *Despite Karen being based off of Rika, Aubrey is the one who shares Rika's fate. In Ju-on: The Grudge, Rika is the one "confused" with Kayako by Takeo and is murdered just as she was, to later return as a spiteful ghost. Rika's actual murder, however, is neither detailed nor seen, and an aftermath scene with Takeo placing her corpse before the closet and cutting her throat was deleted. *Amber Tamblyn appears as herself in one of Jason C's interviews for The Grudge 2 release (the last interview to be made before Jason disappears). Tamblyn, however, fails to complete the interview and runs off the room, scared and disturbed by the curse, as Kayako's ghost is caught on camera. * In a deleted scene of The Grudge 2, Aubrey has nightmare of her mother performing Nakagawa's ritual depicted by Kayako in her diary. Gallery grudge-karen-aubrey.png|Pictured as a child with Karen. sarah-michelle-gellar-the-grudge-2-movie-screencaps-gq-001.jpg|Aubrey reunites with her sister. G24lrg.jpg|Aubrey and Eason about to step inside the cursed house. grudge-grudge2-aubr3.png|Aubrey is pulled. grudge-2-2006-32-1-g.jpg|Aubrey is grabbed inside. Grudge2Kayako4.jpg|The curse pursues Aubrey. grudge-The_Grudge_2_11605859725373.jpg|Aubrey is haunted. grudge-dav4.png|Aubrey dreams about her mother in a deleted scene of The Grudge 2. grudge-dav3.png|Mrs. Davis performs the ritual in Aubrey's nightmare. grudge-grudge2-aubr2.png|Aubrey at the Nakagawa house. grudge-the_grudge_2_02.jpg the_grudge_2_05_stor.jpg|Aubrey learns the true nature of the grudge curse through Kayako's mother. the_grudge_2_05.jpg|Aubrey after saying goodbye to her mother, ready to confront the curse. grudge-grudge2-aubr.png|Aubrey about to uncover the grudge curse's true purpose. grudge-grudge2-aubr4.png|Aubrey, horrified at a threatening Takeo. grudge-2-2006-38-g.jpg|Aubrey attempts to escape from Takeo's hands. grudge-2-2006-35-g.jpg|Aubrey's fate. grudge-grudge2-takak3.png|Kayako manifests in her human form as Aubrey dies. grudge-aubrey-tumblr_m5dqzia7gb1r2r5igo1_500.gif|Aubrey's ghost. Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:The Grudge characters Category:Davis family Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased